My Days at CHLH
by Dream McKinney
Summary: Dream has to Leave Manhattan cause she's to much to handle Jack takes her to CH where she meets her evil twin Timber, First enemey Spit Fire, Her new Leader, and descovers her mission in life: to bug IF everyday till death...YAY!! please R&R!!! More to co
1. Leaving Manhattan

This is about my life at Carnegie and although Dream is the same character as in Manhattan Girls (which you should read please lol) its just different adventures she goes though kind of like she's living different life okay if that makes sense lol TOO MY FELLOW NEWSIE GIRLS AT CHLH:  
  
Timber: My evil twin you are not in this chapter but you will be soon it tells about how we became evil twins lol soon though evil one.  
  
Gip : You too will be in later chapters. cause your kewl like that lol  
  
IF: Your in here as well once you get past the whole me coming and starting to live here...you know how it goes right.. I get to bug the H*** out of you member lol  
  
SPARKS: My friend.. Finally were going to be in a fan fic together can you wait? LOL it's gonna be great!!!!!  
  
Slick : Last but not least YAY!! Your in here but right now you only have a small part it will grow and I promise I like ya in the story I just didn't really know what to put for the first time I met you so I put what I did but we become friends (with some evil ways like me and Timber lol)  
  
Chapter One: Leaving for Carnegie Hill  
  
" Ya can't do this to me!" Dream screamed as she ran in to the other room. She just had a good talking to with Jack and he could be as stubborn as her. she learned that from the short time she had been staying with the newsies. "And don't ya come out till ya ready ta go. Do ya 'ear me?" he yelled back at her. nobody was in the lodging house. It was early morning and Jack stayed behind to straighten things out with Dream or the Princess as he referred to her. she always got her way because she was "Manipulating" as Jack called it. A good while later she emerged from the room ready to talk. She knew the odds were now in her favor, the boys were back. "ya ready to go now?" "I'se already told ya I ain't goin" Everyone looked up from what they were doing now to focus on the conversation. "huh? Goin where?" Race snapped from his trance of playing poker and walked to Dream. "he tryin' to make me go to Carnegie Race." She stared him in the eye pouting. "why ya tryin' to do dat for Jack?" Race was puzzled as Skittery joined the two in the middle of the floor. "ya ain't goin now wheres Dream, come on." He led her to his bed to sit down. "don't ya tell her dat, she is too." Jack eyed Skittery with a look begging to be challenged. "ya ain't answered me question yet Jack, why she gotta go? She don't belong dare she's 'ear wit us so wes can keep an eye on da goil." Race added trying to make a point. Dream knew he would help. After all it was him and Jack who found her. They're the ones that brought her back to live with them and now Jack was trying to throw her out. He was the one that made her a newsie. "I ain't want 'er dare no more din you'se but whats gotta be, gotta be." ""whys it gotta be?" Skittery demanded "cause I'se say, got a problem wit dat? Now da spoil princess gonna go." Jack said reaching to lift her from the bed but she dodged his hand and stood by her self. "and if I ain't?" she said lifting her chin with pride. "Dat ain't gonna happen Princess now go and get your stuff for I'se get it for ya" "fine" the boys looked at her confused that was a first. But Dream wasn't giving in yet only prolonging her expected departure. "but first you'se gotta tell my why." The newsies let out a sigh they knew it was to easy. "I ain't gotta tell you nothing, now go" he pointed his finger to the door. "then I ain't goin" she responded now crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "darn spoiled little Princess." Jack mumbled off under his breath as he grabbed her arm and drug her in to the other room to explain. Slamming the door behind them. "can't nobody get ta 'im quite like Dream can" Blink shook his head and laughed at his own comment. "dats cause dey so much like each other" Race added as he looked to Blink. "why he takin da goil ta Carnegie?" Blink just shrugged and thought it was going to be a long day.  
  
"why ya gotta do dis Dream? Can't ya just do what I'se say for once wit out ya talking back?" Jack paced the room with a bag shoving everything of Dreams he could find into it. "din what fun would dat be?" she answered his question with a grin as she reached in to the bag and pulled every item he placed in there out. Jack let out a sigh as he placed the items into the bag for the second time. Don't ya wanna see da Brooklyn boys? Well make a stop." Dream frowned she did want to see the boys but not at the expense of leaving Manhattan. "Manhattans me home ya ain't makin me stay in Carnegie." Jack laughed even though he was still upset. "ya really tink da boys ganna let you stay dat long?" "Din whys I gotta go?" He was ready to give in now. He could never win with Dream, she was the only one who could get what she wanted. He was like her older brother watching out for her but with its perks came its flaws. She had that dang manipulating to her advantage. "well?" "Ya gotta go cause" his voice started off high but fell to a whisper as the last part came out "Kloppman can't handle ya any more" "what ya sayin Kloppman loves me" "I'se ain't never said he ain't love ya, I'se said he can't handle ya" Dream was on the verge of tears but held them back. "he ain't want me 'ear no more?" "I ain't say dat, he just needs a break, you'se a handful Dream, but don't ya go telling da boys cause din dey ganna com'plain and ruin everything. I'se workin' on it kay." Dream looked down and picked the last item of her things and place it in the bag. She didn't want to stay were she wasn't wanted. 'I'm not a handful' she thought to her self. 'Spoiled sure manipulating why not? But a handful ha I can handle myself just fine, Kloppman will be sorry he's gonna miss me too much and want me back real soon'. "why can't I stay wit Spot in Brooklyn?" " ha so dey can spoil you'se more? I don't tink so. Sides dey can't handle ya Spot'll give in to ya without even puttin' up a fight. But me pals Blaze and Jade now dey gotta chance." " ha handle me" Dream pointed to herself with a grin "not da great Princess Dream. Not even you'se can do dat." She placed her hat on her head, picked up the bag and walked out of the room like she owned the place. 


	2. The Meeting

IF: you will been in this chapter our first meeting *tear* the good times before I get on your nerves LOL  
  
Gip : YOU ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Promise!!  
  
Slick: YAY!! I fixed it your eyes are hazel!!!  
  
And to all my fellow CHLH roomies if you would like to be in it I would LUFF to put you in!! Just e-mail me at Princessnikki03@msn.com telling me about you  
  
Chapter two: Arriving at CH  
  
Dream followed Jack over the bridge on their way to Carnegie. The time passed slowly as they finally reached the lodging house.  
  
"well wes 'ear" Jack turned to face Dream . Dream turned her head. She didn't want to look at Jack so he could see the tears in her eyes. She didn't care about her fear inside or nobody liking her, she was up set that someone she trusted so much would send her away.  
  
They walked the steps to the front door and Jack held it open for Dream. Her eyes glanced from face to face each unknown till she reached a familiar figure.  
  
"hey ya Dream"  
  
She cracked a smile "hey ya Spot. Whatcha doin 'ear?"  
  
"I'se visitin' me pal Slick, I'se told ya bout 'er" he motioned his head in the direction of a girl a little taller then her with brown curly hair, hazel eyes and a smile on her face.  
  
"hey ya" Slick spit in her hand and held it out.  
  
Dream mentally rolled her eyes 'is everyone here this giddy?' she thought to her self as she looked at the outstretched hand. All eyes were on her now and she could hear Jack laughing behind her. He knew her exact thoughts at that moment for he remembered when he tried to spit shake with her so many months before. Dream wasn't going to let her guard down now though. So she spat in her hand and extended it to met Slicks as she cringed inside.  
  
"and I'se Dream" Dream could see the others move forward and she knew she couldn't spit shake with everyone she could barely do it with Slick. Luckily she felt a hand on her shoulder and Jack yell "alright Spoil Princess lets go and met Blaze."  
  
"don't ya call 'er dat"  
  
Dream looked up and smiled at Spot. He always was one of her favorite, and he always did stick up for her.  
  
Jack just ignored Spot and dragged Dream along with him up the stairs.  
  
Dream saw even more girls. She never did get along with girls too much how was she going to survive in this place where everywhere you turned there was one? Suddenly they come to a halt where they stood in front of a large door and twisted the handle.  
  
It was a library. 'hey maybe this won't be so bad' Dream thought to her self. She liked to read and it kept her out of trouble. Okay well at least a little *smile*. There was only a small girl in there.  
  
'dis can't be Blaze' Dream thought to herself 'Jack really expects dis small thing ta kept me in line?' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jack greet the girl.  
  
"hey ya Timbeh hows it rollin?" Dream rolled her eyes 'didn't tink so'  
  
"I'se fine, who dis wit ya?" she pointed her hand to Dream but before Jack spoke up Dream interrupted.  
  
"I'se da great Dream"  
  
Timber started to laugh. "whys you laughin'" Dream demanded  
  
"you'se da great Dream? What ya do that you'se so great at?" Dream tilted her head and pondered for a minute. Who cares if she wasn't great at something, she said she was great so she must be.  
  
"ya seen Blaze anywhere?" Jack brought the attention back to himself.  
  
"I'se seen her go ta da roof wit Bumlets earlier"  
  
"I'se just is" Dream looked back at Timber  
  
Both jack and Timber stared at Dream with a confused look. They had long forgotten Timbers question.  
  
"what ya talking bout'?" Jack asked  
  
This time again before the conversation took off they were interrupted  
  
"I'se hear you'se lookin' for me Jackie-boy" the three turned to look at a tall girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Jacks smile grew  
  
"hey ya Blaze" he spit and held out his hand shaking with her, as the two went to the corner of the room to talk.  
  
Dream turned back to Timber at her side "What are ya staring at?" the short girl asked glaring at Dream.  
  
Dream squinted her eyes at her "I'se don't know yet" see walked around Timber with a scowl. But both of the girls attention was diverted to the door when they heard someone enter the room.  
  
A small smile crept along Timbers face as she greeted the girl "Hey IF" she said in a mocking kind of voice as the girl rolled her eyes.  
  
The girl looked toward Dream "who dis your new evil twin?" Dream rasied an eyebrow "evil?" she repeated as IF shook her head "Evil" she nodded at Dream.  
  
Now it was Timbers turn to roll her eyes "ya anit still mad bout da whole bug incident are ya?" Timber started to laugh and Dream couldn't help but join in, this set IF off cause she stomped out of the room so hard even Jack and Blaze emerged in conversation in the corner turned to see what was wrong. This just made the two girl laugh harder.  
  
Finally the two surfaced from the corner and Jack addressed Dream "I'se told Blaze and she said dat dey have a bunk for you" Dream crossed her arms but continued to listen.  
  
"come on I'se show ya ta the goils room" Blaze turned to leave the room and head up the next set of stairs and Jack headed down "see ya princess" he looked for a response as Dream just stared at Blazes back as the climbed the stairs.  
  
They entered the large room and Blaze led her over to a bed "dis will be your bunk, if ya got any questions ask one of da girls dey'll help ya" she finished her sentence as she left the room.  
  
Dream placed her things on the bunk Blaze had given her and walked to the window where the fire excape was when she saw someone standing there. It was the girl Slick she had met not to earlier down stairs. Before she could say anthting she heard scream "HA! told ya I'd get ya for dat one Timber!!" and she turned around holding an empty pain in her hand.  
  
Dream started to giggle when she turned around "maybe it won't be so bad here" she whispered to herself. As she remembered Jack leaving, she began to feel bad. So she raced for the stairs and took them two at a time "JACK!!" she screamed hopping to catch him.  
  
She had made it he was just leaving when he heard her call and Dream noticed he stopped to answer her but didn't notice the last to steps and she hit the ground face first. "owe" she said sitting up rubbing her nose while everyone around laughed and Dream turned red "ah I meant to do that!!" she wined knowing it wasn't true but hopping nobody would care...Chapter three to come yay!! 


End file.
